


Newlyweds

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something so serene, Blaine thought, basking in the sun and wading lazily in the Bondi Beach Pool with his newly-wedded husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

**Title:** Newlyweds  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  T  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  523  
 **Summary:**  There was something so serene, Blaine thought, basking in the sun and wading lazily in the Bondi Beach Pool with his newly-wedded husband.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe..

* * *

 _[Anis](http://www.anisstaranise.tumblr.com) on Tumblr prompted a fic starting with the sentence: _ There was something so serene, Blaine thought, basking in the sun and wading lazily in the Bondi Beach Pool with his newly-wedded husband. _  
_

* * *

It didn't hurt, of course, that he got to watch the casual way Sebastian walked around on the sand, not even bothering with a t-shirt which revealed so much freckled skin that he was frequently distracted. His swim trunks hung low on his hips, revealing the jutting V that Blaine liked grasping at when Sebastian hovered above him and the dips of his abdomen which weren't as defined as they had been but which still drew Blaine's attention.

And the attention of most females and a handful of men as well.

They wasted the majority of the day on the beach, feeling the warmth of the sand beneath their spread towels and feet, tasting salty water on their lips when they cooled down in the water of the ocean or the wading pool, massaging in fresh sunblock and unknotting coiled muscles. It was easy to become sleepy after hours in the sun, so thoroughly content that Blaine didn't want to move even after the sun began to disappear behind the horizon.

Sebastian eventually dragged him away, his bronzed skin imbued with heat and Blaine tangled their fingers together as they wandered down the main street. There was a street musician group somewhere because he could hear the faint strains of a guitar and the bass of a drum beat, but he just kept tucked into Sebastian's side and revelled in the feeling of his husband's - his  _husband's_  - skin brushing against his arm.

They ate while playing footsie beneath the table and fiddling with each other's hands. Blaine found the light that flickered across Sebastian's face entrancing, watching the shadows of Sebastian's face get revealed by the small tea-light candle on the table. They rehydrated with copious glasses of water after such a long day in the sun and once they were done, continued on their adventure back to their hotel room.

The bed was made and a bedside table lit to allow them to see. The sliding door was ajar, allowing a gentle sea breeze to keep the air circulating and scenting the room faintly of sea salt and sand.

Sebastian's hands pressed into his waist, drawing him closer for a lazy kiss that they'd perfected years ago. His fingertips dragged over the expanse of Sebastian's skin that he'd been admiring all day, breathing in the faint smell of Sebastian's cologne under the layers of sunblock, salt water and sand. His ring glinted in the light and he smiled as he raised Sebastian's to his lips. After two years of being engaged, he was starting to wonder when they were ever going to commit. He wouldn't admit to how often he'd worried that Sebastian would back out on him.

They showered to rid their bodies of sand and sunblock and then spent hours making out, enjoying the sounds of the sea crashing on the shore beyond the window and the breathless sighs of pleasure and need that filled the room - and maybe drifted onto the street below….

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
